Insomniac Hollow (Chapter 1)
by shellxvictoria
Summary: Based on the book and the Tim Burton movie. I wrote it for a class assignment and had to slightly change the names of the characters. The plot is also different but has similarities.


I'm sure you have heard the original story before, but just you wait and see what is truly in store. It was 1790 in a small little town, and no one was sleeping in Insomniac Hollow. Many years ago was when it all started by a man they call the Sleepless Horseman. He was a soldier in the war, and after he saw hundreds of dead bodies the horseman went insane. Doctors tried everything to get him to sleep, but nothing worked. The horseman was locked up in a mental hospital against his will, and he vowed he would get his revenge if it was the last thing he did. After a month of his illness he died, and soon after the rest of the town became infected. The townspeople were cursed by the horseman, doomed to never sleep again. After a few months some of the patrons fell into comas. The news was sent to the police in New York City, and they sent Echabod Drane to investigate the strange report. Echabod arrived at the strange fog abundant town, curious but also cautious of what he would encounter. He suspected this was merely another outbreak of the plague, or smallpox and he would have to tell yet another town they would have to leave their homes and find a new place to live. But he was completely unaware of what was yet to come. The carriage suddenly stopped and Echabod climbed out, the townspeople he was assigned to stay with were waiting for him in front of the house. An older man stepped forward and stuck out his hand for Echabod to shake. "My name is Saltus Van Rassel, I am so glad you have arrived. Please quickly come inside we have many things to discuss at our meeting with the others." Echabod nodded shyly and followed him, smiling at the other two women he passed by in which he presumed were the wife and daughter of Saltus. A room filled with middle aged and older men greeted Echabod. Saltus motioned for them to take a seat, and Echabod stood awkwardly for there was no chair for him to sit in. Saltus cleared his throat, and began the gruesome tale of Insomniac Hollow. "Many months ago there was a soldier who came back home from the war, but he wasn't quite the same as he was before he left. He could not sleep, and began to go mad, hallucinating war events. He would talk to people who weren't there, people who he had befriended but died in the war. He became dangerous and severely unstable so Doctor Pancaster had to admit him to the mental hospital by force. The doctors there did several tests and evaluations on him but they could not get him to sleep so they could do nothing but watch him become a monster. He eventually died at the mental hospital with his eyes open unable to sleep. A mob of superstitious folk shot and killed his horse, afraid it too carried the disease it's owner had. Not soon after no one could sleep here. In the middle of the night people are attacked by the Sleepless Horseman. He steals energy from people until they fall into a coma, or die. His spirit is at great unrest, and he wants revenge for what our town did to him. But we have tried everything to make things right including saying prayers, blessing his grave, but none of it has worked. He still comes after us. I fear we will all parish unless you can figure out what we should do. We need your help Constable Echabod Drane." Echabod sat there for many moments, taking in all the information Saltus had given him. "I will need to witness an attack tonight, if there even is one by this sleepless fellow and this is not an elaborate hoax. I do not believe in ghost stories, I go by reason and science. Also I will need to examine the bodies of the dead for proof." Saltus sighed and shook his head. "You will see tonight Echabod, this is no joking matter. No one ever believes us till they see him for themselves." Echabod merely nodded and asked to be taken to the morgue to do autopsies on the victims. Once he was there Echabod made everyone leave the vicinity since he worked alone and in silence. After many hours of waiting outside, the morgue workers and Saltus and his friends were granted an appearance of Echabod Drane. Blood was splattered all over Echabod's white surgical gown, a disturbing site to the awaiting acquaintances. "I have discovered that all the victims died with their eyes open, and their faces left in a terrified expression, also their skin is a gray color as if their life was sucked right out of them. I have concluded that Saltus's story seems to add up, although I still need to witness the horseman in a few hours." Echabod explained. "Very well, let us go to the look out and wait for the horseman." Saltus replied and they went on their way. Not soon after the sky turned different shades of orange, pink, and purple then eventually went dark blue. At the same time as always the horseman appeared from the woods and rode his horse to a frightened new victim's house. Echabod rode his horse to the house, determined to solve the riddle. 


End file.
